Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-79.184.94.75-20150716173746
Jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy - fabuła Ninjago jest piękna, dość długa, wewnętrznie sprzeczna (pozornie) i dziurawa. Co nie znaczy, że nie można próbować tworzyć różnych teorii, które takie luki zapełnią, a wszelkie sprzeczności wyjaśnią. Oczywiście z każdym sezonem pełnym "perełek" od twórców stworzenie kompletnej teorii jest coraz trudniejsze. Dlatego chciałbym tutaj przedstawić swoją lekko ufabularyzowaną wersję wydarzeń w Krainie Ninjago i prosiłbym, żebyście wytknęli mi wszelkie błędy i co pominąłem w swoich rozważaniach. (Tak swoją drogą - czy wydarzenia z "Shadow of Ronin" są na równi z serialem, czy raczej z pozostałymi mediami?) Teoria opiera się w głównej mierze na założeniu, że Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu nie stworzył Ninjago, które samo w sobie istniało na długo przed jego narodzinami, ale stworzył Ninjago, które znamy z serialu. Tzn. na początku mieliśmy w Ninjago dwie przeciwstawne siły - Mrocznego Władcę i jego "dobry" odpowiednik, dla uproszczenia nazwijmy go Złotym Władcą (wtedy wszelkie nawiązania w "Reaktywacji" do Złotego Władcy zyskują nieco ironiczny wydźwięk, a określenie Klątwa Złotego Władcy - drugie dno). Te dwie siły toczyły z sobą nieustającą walkę, a tymczasem Ninjago regularnie pustoszone przez ich starcia powoli się rozwijało, aż pojawili się ludzie i wężonowie. Wszyscy szybko uznali niezaprzeczelne istnienie Władców i stali się oni nawet obiektami kultu. Właśnie tak powstały m.in. Świątynia Światła i Niebiański Zegar - obiekty te wiązały się z kultem Władców. Ponieważ ludzie i wężonowie mieli wolną wolę, byli w stanie zaburzyć delikatną równowagę między Światłem a Ciemnością. Mroczny Władca nie miał żadnych skrupułów, żeby opanować ich umysły i w ten sposób zdobyć więcej mocy i przewagę nad Złotym Władcą. Widząc to i chcąc uratować życie w Ninjago Złoty Władca zdecydował się wygnać i siebie i Mrocznego Władcę w przestrzeń między wymiarami. W ten sposób Władcy opuścili Ninjago. Choć Władcy zniknęli, ich moc pozostała w Ninjago w postaci mrocznej i złotej materii, które pojawiły się w miejscach, gdzie obecni byli Władcy w chwili wygnania (w przypadku Złotego Władcy były to akurat Złote Szczyty). Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu obserwując zmagania Władców opracował sztukę Spinjitsu i za jej pomocą wziął później złotą materię i przekuł ją w znane nam Bronie Spinjitsu. Dzięki ich mocy odtworzył Ninjago zrujnowane po wiekach walk Władców. Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu dzięki obcowaniu ze złotą materią zdobył ogromną moc i był w stanie konrolować całą potęgę Złotego Władcy. Więź ze Złotymi Broniami pozwoliła mu żyć nienaturalnie długo i czuwać nad pokojem w Ninjago przez całe wieki. Co wymagało jednak od niego wiele pracy. Po kilku dekadach od wygnania Mroczny Władca, choć pozbawiony mocy, znalazł sposób, by skontaktować się z Ninjago (kula energii, którą dobrze znamy). Podstępem udało mu się opętać ciemną materią jednego ze swoich wyznawców i zmusić go, by wykradł i użył Złotych Broni. Jak wiemy, ich energia była tak wielka, że jedynie Władcy i Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu byli w stanie ich używać, ale wyznawca opętany przez mroczną materię i wspierany przez Mrocznego Władcę przed unicestwieniem zdołał wykorzystać moc Broni do stworzenia Kamiennej Armii. Niezniszczalni wojownicy na usługach Mrocznego Władcy siali chaos w Ninjago i korzystając z mrocznej materii przemieniali mieszkańców, zaburzając równowagę i otwierając drogę dla Mrocznego Władcy. Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie pokona całych legionów kamiennych wojowników przed powrotem Mrocznego Władcy i w akcie desperacji podzielił Ninjago na dwie części - Krainę Ninjago i Wyspę Ciemności, na której Kamienna Armia zwyciężyła. W ten sposób w Ninjago znowu zapanowała równowaga, a Mroczny Władca pozostał uwięziony między wymiarami. Po starciu z Kamienną Armią Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu zamknął jej niedobitki w grobowcu, a żeby uniknąć w przyszłości tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, odnalazł ludzi, których obdarzył mocami żywiołów i nauczył ich je kontrolować, by w przyszłości oni i ich potomkowie stanęli do obrony Ninjago przed ciemnością. Po latach Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu w końcu założył rodzinę i miał dwóch synów - Wu i Garmadona. Równolegle wężonowie przerażeni potęgą Złotej Mocy i tym, że znów wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, wymyślili Klątwę Złotego Władcy i przy pomocy resztek mrocznej materii pozostawionej w Ninjago przez Kamienną Armię kasta rządząca powołała do życia Pożeracza Światów, by zmusił wszystkich mieszkańców powierzchni do zejścia pod ziemię i pozostawienia Złotej Mocy, a co bardziej opornych zeżarł (wcześniej próbowali osiągnąć ten sam efekt bez pożeracza, co poskutkowało pierwszą wojną z wężonami). Sami wężonowie też zeszli pod ziemię. Jak wiemy, Pożeracz Światów ukąsił Garmadona. Później urósł aż do rozmiarów, które mieliśmy okazję podziwiać przy jego przebudzeniu. Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu świadomy, że jad Pożeracza może wyrządzić ogromne szkody, zamiast niszczyć węża postanowił zwabić go do Ouroboros i zamknąć pod ziemią. Jego wiezięnie zapieczętował przy pomocy czterech Ostrzy Kłów, które nieświadomy udziału wężonów w powstaniu Pożeracza powierzył przywódcom pięciu plemion, by dobrze je ukryli. Ci ukryli ostrza, ale pozostawili po sobie mapę dla przyszłych pokoleń węży, by te nie dopuściły do użycia Złotej Mocy. Przez lata wszelkie motywy zostały zapomniane, pozostał jedynie mit o potężnym królu węży, co niemal doprowadziło do śmierci samego Pythora w trzewiach Pożeracza. Gdy Wu i Garmadon dorośli, Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu pokazał im, jak związać się z Broniami Spinjitsu, by przedłużać sobie życie - oczekiwał, że to jego potomkowie będą czuwać nad Ninjago, gdy on odejdzie. I niedługo potem zdecydował się zerwać własną więź ze Złotymi Broniami - odszedł, pozostawiając Wu wskazówki do odnalezienienia swojego grobowca. Po latach mrok zaczął w końcu coraz częściej przejmować kontrolę nad Garmadonem - on sam poszedł szkolić się u Chena, a równolegle Wu wziął pod swoje skrzydła różnych uczniów, w tym Morro. Misako zakochała się w Garmadonie. Wybuchła druga wojna z wężonami. Podczas bitwy między braćmi pradawne zaklęcie strąciło Garmadona do Podziemi jednocześnie zrywając jego więź z Broniami. On sam się zestarzał i od tego momentu starzał się już normalnie. Podobnie Wu, gdy zdecydował się ukryć Bronie w obawie przed powrotem brata. Już po wygnaniu Garmadona urodził się Lloyd. Musiało minąć ponad 10 lat, nim Garmadon wreszcie osiągnął swój cel - zdobył Złote Bronie i udało mu się je kontrolować. A jak to mu się udało? W Sekretnym Wymiarze oddał się całkowicie trawiącej go ciemności, z którą dotychczas walczył. Opowiedział się świadomie po jednej ze stron. I osiągnął pełnię możliwości. Tak, według mnie mocą, którą odziedziczyli po Pierwszym Mistrzu Spinjitsu Garmadon, Wu a także Lloyd nie była żadna Kreacja, ale zdolność kontrolowania Złotej Mocy. Kolejną część teorii tłumaczącą to, co widzimy w serialu, czyli między innymi sprawę pojawiających się i znikających mocy ninja i w szczególności samego Lloyda wrzucę, kiedy zobaczę, jakie macie uwagi do tej ściany tekstu.